This invention relates in general to certain new and useful improvements in preschool children's toy amusement arcades and, more particularly, to amusement arcades which are self-contained and which include no loose parts.
The various types of toys and toy games which may be designed for preschool children are necessarily limited due to various practical and legal constraints. It is established that preschool toys or toy games must be constructed with sufficient durability in order to withstand the abuse normally subjected thereby by children of preschool age. In addition, there are several legal constraints with regard to small components which might be swallowed by a child. In addition, small movable parts are easily lost, thereby destroying the effectiveness and ability to use the toy or play the toy game.
There are no commercially available amusement toy arcades designed to simulate a real amusement arcade which would normally have to include a number of small movable parts which might be either swallowed or otherwise lost by children of preschool age. For example, a typical amusement arcade may include a shooting range, such as a rifle range, in which a projectile is issued from a shooter toward a target. Moreover, amusement aracades may often include various forms of games in which a scoring element is issued toward a scoring member, as for example, the issuance of a ball toward any one of a plurality of score-receiving recesses. However, since any form of amusement arcade designed for preschool children would normally include spherical objects and other small parts which could be easily lost or otherwise swallowed by children, there have been no commercially available and effective toy amusement aracades for children of preschool age.
It is, therefore, a primary object of the present invention to provide a toy amusement arcade for preschool children and which is essentially self-contained and includes no loose parts.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a toy amusement arcade device for preschool children of the type stated and which includes a projectile capable of being issued from a shooter member toward a target, and which projectile is tied to the arcade device by a flexible connector means.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a toy amusement arcade for preschool children of the type stated and which includes playing games having movable spherical objects within enclosed housings.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a toy amusement arcade for preschool children of the type stated and which is highly durable in its construction, and which can be made at a relatively low unit cost.
With the above and other objects in view, our invention resides in the novel features of form, construction, arrangement and combination of parts presently described and pointed out in the claims.